My invention relates to helmsman's chairs and in particular an adjustable helmsman's chair for boats that is adjustable both vertically, horizontally, and rotationally. In the operation of a boat,-due to the peculiarities of particular boats, their speed[s] effects their attitude [of altitude] to the ocean or waves in the ocean. [the wave,] As speed increases, attitude may increase so that the front of the boat is higher at speed than at rest. This change in height of the front of the boat effects the helmsman's forward view. I[i]t is optimally desired to raise or lower the helmsman's chair so that a helmsman can have a proper view about the boat and the outside of the boat for the safe operation thereof. The helmsman may desire to rotate about the chair or to raise or lower the chair so as to optimally operate the boat. The chair preferably be raised when starting or accelerating to aid in forward view. During cruise, the chair would be preferably lowered to get out of the direct blast of wind. The helmsman's view height with my novel chair is adjusted as desired. Depending on such things as accelerating, speed, fishing, altitude of boat with the water and the size and height of the operator, in order to properly and safely operate the boat.
Numerous boat chairs have been provided in the past and have included articulated platforms such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,686 to CONANT which discloses an articulated chair. [that] It is adjustable vertically and horizontally [forwardly] to various desired positions through manual operation. Numerous vertically adjustable boat seats have been disclosed in the past such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,155 to BENDER. Other patents have provided for swivel supports such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,849 to CHANCELLOR.
It is also important that the chair can be able to be articulated so that it can move horizontally as well as vertically. Horizontal movement of a helmsman's chair is well known, but not in combination with vertical and rotational movement.
It is important to invention's operation that a lock be placed upon the chair so that the chair neither rotates or moves vertically when the lock is engaged. In addition, there is a need for said chair to be operated by use of a switch integral to the chair to raise and lower as well as rotating when desired.
Prior helmsman chairs are not believed to adequately address the desired adjustable movement with a way that securely holds the chair in place, is easy to operate and provides the desired adjustable functions of vertical, horizontal and rotational movement.